


1976

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Frottage, M/M, Marauders' Era, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: Two enemies meet during their respective boring family trips to the seaside. Away from their bad influences and with nothing to occupy their minds (as well as their other bits) they find a new way to settle their differences.





	1976

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for being scarce lately and falling behind on updates and comment responses. I'm suffering a bit of HP burn out and I'm very occupied with rl. Thank you to everyone for reading/viewing and leaving such nice comments. I really do appreciate it even if it takes me some time to respond.


End file.
